Portable Food containers are widely used for various areas including group activities such as a group sport game, wherein people bring their own food/drink in a container and usually put their food container together. Most food containers are sealed by zippers or threaded covers, both of which can be easily opened and thus vulnerable for privacy pry or sometimes mistakenly taken by other people. Therefore, there is a need for a portable food container with lockable lid or cover.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.